


Want

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, i wanted to write JEDI SMUT but all my characters are so ANGRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: The Jedi Exile's nighttime visit to Master Kavar doesn't yield the results either of them want... but it might give them both what they deserve.





	Want

In the dead of night, she goes to the palace, sneaks past guards and boma beasts until she finds his chambers. He sits on his bed, cross-legged in meditation. She stands at the foot of it and waits.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t wait long,” says Master Kavar, and he takes to the floor to step toward her.

“I could tell you missed me,” she says, a smirk on her pale face.

“Believe it or not, I did.” He gestures toward her. “That was before I saw you, though.”

She takes a step toward him. “Really? You don’t think I’m pretty anymore?”

He stands his ground. “You’re beautiful,” he says, “but you’re lost.”

Walking past him, she laughs, sharp and short. “And after I came all this way, you’re not going to try and redeem me?”

He corners her, and her smirk becomes a grin as she turns her face up toward his. “I don’t think that’s why you came here,” he says. In the dim light, it’s hard for her to read the look in his eyes; she imagines lust simmering beneath the blue, a desire he is desperately trying to push back.

She has brought him here before, though, brought his passions to the boiling point and watched the backlash that comes from a lifetime of Jedi-mandated repression. She has held him in her arms and run her fingers through his amber curls; he has pressed her into hotel beds on foreign worlds and touched every inch of her skin. She ignites him, brings out the best in him, the most human.

“You’re right,” she says. “I’m here to see you.”

When she reaches out a hand, he flinches, which she does not expect.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he says.

“Really? You don’t want me to touch you?”

He hesitates; of course he does. He remembers just as well as she does how well they fit together, the perfect rhythms they have shared. To deny her now is to deny his entire body.

“What I want is irrelevant,” he says. “You shouldn’t be here.”

She shrugs. “Then tell me to leave.”

Kavar puts his hand on the wall above her head. She has always admired the grace in his body, the lean muscle of his limbs, the understated brawn of his chest. He leans his head forward so that his mouth is almost against her head. “Leave,” he says, and the heat of his breath against her ear makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She smiles. “No.”

Amusement finds its way into his voice. “No?”

His eyes meet hers, and she could swear she sees a glint in them. “No, Master.”

With a gloved hand, he strokes her slicked-back hair and grips her firmly by the ponytail. “You used to do what I told you.”

“Well,” she says, “you used to be strong enough to make me.”

He jerks back her head so he can kiss her mouth; he does so hungrily. She pulls off her own gloves and throws them to the ground so that she can put her bare hands beneath his tunic and run her fingers up the sinews of his back. As her nails dig into him, he takes a sudden stride back, away from her.

“No,” he says. “This isn’t right.”

“It wasn’t any more right ten years ago,” she purrs. “And – please, I’ve seen Queen Talia. Don’t try to tell me the two of you haven’t had a few private security meetings at odd hours.”

He skirts the implication. “You’re not the same person you were then.”

“No,” she snaps, “no, I’m not. But you are. You’re a puppet and you always were a puppet. The Jedi Council doesn’t even exist anymore, but it still rules your life. It didn’t work, Kavar! Nothing you did worked!”

She swallows, her throat tight. “All these ancient traditions you tried to drag forward into the future, they got you nowhere. The Council fell, the Jedi fell, and here you are, pretending you don’t feel what you feel, pretending you’re better than me… but you’ll be thinking about me all night. You’ll remember what my legs feel like wrapped around you and what it feels like to reach out in your sleep and grab me. You’ll remember me, and it won’t matter, because you’ll be alone. You’ll always be alone.”

She doesn’t meet his eyes now, because she knows all he feels for her is disgust, and she cannot stand the idea of it. Instead, she leaves, and quietly vows to herself that the next time she sees Kavar, he will once again be at her mercy… one way or another.


End file.
